Fallen Hero
by thelaststop
Summary: Luke succeeded in killing Percy after his first quest. Now Annabeth must decide whether to help the Gods, assist Luke, or a little of both.
1. A Hero Dies

**A/N: Hello everyone, welcome to this story. I hope you enjoy it.**

**This chapter has been re-edited on January 15th, 2014. I hope it is now easier to follow.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.**

* * *

He was lying there. Barely breathing. I stood over him, vision cloudy with tears, and I was forgetting to breath.

Perseus Jackson was on the ground in front of me. His hand was oozing and smoking with yellow gunk. He began to convulse and his breathing became erratic. Oh Gods, he was going to die. After all we went through this summer, he can't die on me like this.

"Where's Chiron," I screamed at the top of my lungs, "Someone get Chiron!"

"An- Annabeth," Percy's breathing was very labored and erratic.

"Percy, don't talk. Chiron will be here any second," I gripped his good hand with both of mine, squeezing reassuringly.

"Luk- Luke did this. Scor- Scorpion. He's with Kronos," He was shaking horribly. I was shaking my head in disbelief. Luke could never do this. He was our friend.

"The prophecy," It suddenly struck me, "betrayed by one who calls you a friend." I shook my head in disbelief. There was no way my oldest friend could do this.

He squeeze my hand in-between fits of shaking and coughing, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be, you didn't do anything," His breathing stopped. I knelt down close to his face and whispered in his ear, "no, no, no. Please don't die on me. Don't leave me like everyone else in my life. I dropped my guard and we just became friends. Don't do this to me. Please," I pleaded on dead ears.

His vibrant sea green eyes quickly draining into a dull, lifeless green. They became as dark as the night sky they were reflecting.

He was not breathing at all. Tears welled up in my eyes.

Chiron finally arrived a moment later. He took in the scene before him and checked Percy for a pulse. He glanced up at me and I felt Chiron pick me up, place me on his back, and gallop us back to the Big House.

* * *

I completely zoned out with grief. I did not notice us going into the Big House or Chiron dropping me onto the couch opposite the ping pong table. Minutes passed by before he broke the silence with a cough and a question.

"Annabeth, what happened out there?" Chiron asked me. I did not even notice he was in his wheelchair now, magically compacting his horse half into it.

"Where's Luke?" I shot him a red-eyed, teary look of 'please tell me this is not really happening.'

"He should be with his cabin, it is after curfew," he raised and eyebrow.

"I need to see him. I have to know," I said almost pleadingly. He nodded to the doorway on my right. I saw a familiar shape I had not seen in the room with us run out of the room.

After he sent my half-brother Malcolm to get Luke, his gaze returned to me, "Why is it so important that you see Luke?"

I sighed deeply, fighting back the tears that have not stopped falling since I found Percy tonight, "I need to know that he did not betray us. I need to know he did not ki- kill Per.." I lost it. Chiron came up and wrapped me in a fatherly hug. For the past five years he has basically been a father to me. Certainly more than my own father ever was.

After a few more minutes, Malcolm came back in. He was out of breath from running.

"The Stolls said Luke went to see Percy hours ago, and that he didn't come back yet."

My heart was pounding. That news ripped my whole world out from underneath me again. "Oh Gods, it's true," my heart sunk and threatened to stop working the more I realized he did it.

"What is it child?" Chiron has a way of saying things so that it calms you, unfortunately this was not one of those times.

"Percy told me Luke killed him and Luke's working for Kronos. He said something about scorpions too."

"The third line of his prophecy," I nodded in agreement, "Pit scorpion venom killed him. You should go back to your cabin and try to sleep. This has been a hard night for all of us."

"No," I said firmly. "I need to see him first."

I really didn't want to see the lifeless body of Percy, but I knew I had to. I had to say goodbye to my new friend.

* * *

Chiron led me through the Big House to the infirmary where they put Percy's body. His right arm almost completely dissolved by the venom. I fought back more tears at the sight.

"May I have a few minutes alone?" Not taking my eyes off Percy.

"I'll be outside when you are done child." He squeezed my shoulder and I heard his wheelchair turn and leave.

I stared at Percy's face for a few minutes. Not wanting to accept the fact he was dead, and not knowing what I want to say to him.

"Just like the first time I saw you." He was probably in Elysium now. He deserved it.

"You're not drooling though." I would never admit it to him, I now never could, but I thought he was kind of cute when I was taking care of him that night.

"I hated you at first when we found out you were Poseidon's son." I really did. I was developing a minor crush on him before the revelation. Why couldn't he have been Zeus or Hades' kid? Anyone but my mother's rival.

"I got to know you a little, and I stopped hating you. You were still annoying as all Hades." Annoying, but when he wasn't looking I would smile a little.

"You were insufferable on our quest until the Kindness International truck." He was so stupid. Almost got us killed a few times, and himself a dozen more times.

"I started to like you after we talked there." I sighed, here comes the creepy part.

"That's when I realized I had a crush on you. That's when I realized I didn't really have a crush on Luke. He was like my brother. You were something else." Professing I have a crush on a dead boy, the son of my mother's rival nonetheless, am I really a daughter of Athena?

"I know you were too oblivious to see my change in attitude towards you. I know it's too late now, but I still wanted you to know." I kissed his cheek softly, hoping that I did not linger long enough for it to become creepy.

"Enjoy Elysium, Percy. You earned it." I squeezed his cold, lifeless hand, "Goodbye."

* * *

I was proud of how well I held myself together saying goodbye. I saw Chiron in centaur form on the porch and told him I was alright and goodnight. I just wanted to get back to my cabin and sleep. I was hoping this was actually all a dream. I knew it wasn't, but I can wish can't I?

I walk past Cabin 3. Cold and empty. Just like it had been for so many years before I even got to camp. I wondered if Poseidon had heard the news yet. I felt bad for him.

I noticed something unusual when I looked up to my cabin. My brothers and sisters were standing outside. It was well past curfew, they had better have a good reason.

"Malcolm, what's going on?" I questioned as I got closer.

"Annabeth, he's here. He wants to talk to you inside." His eyes were wide with fear.

"Who is here?" My grey eyes meeting his. Not Luke, please not Luke.

"Poseidon."

Poseidon, in our cabin? Oh Athena was not going to like this at all.

"What does he want?" I asked my brother hesitantly.

"To talk to you," He replied, "He woke everyone up and asked to see you. When we saw who it was, everyone fled expecting mother to come and force him out."

"Take everyone up to the Big House. Tell Chiron," I took a deep breath, "I'm going to see what he wants," he nods and mouths _good luck. _I imagine I'm going to need it.

I slowly make my way to the door. I hesitate to push it open.

"Hello?" I ask meekly entering my cabin. There is almost no light in the cabin, but I can barely make out a shape sitting on my bed.

Poseidon looks up at me and gestures for me to take a seat next to him on my bed.

"Lord Posei-" He cuts me off with a wave of his hand.

"Annabeth." He finally says after a few minutes of silence. "Sit. Please."

I do as instructed. I look up at his face after I'm seated next to him completely not expecting to see what I did. Poseidon had tears running down his face! A God was sitting on my bed crying. Percy must have meant so much more to him than anyone else could have imagined.

"This was not how the Fates had planned events," he started slowly. "They came to me after he died and told me it was not they who cut his string. Actually his string was not cut at all. He should not be dead. Someone more powerful than the Fates changed the ultimate doom of my son."

It took me a moment to digest everything he was saying before I asked, "If his thread is still uncut, does that mean he is not actually dead?"

"I spoke to my brother not long before I came here. Percy is not in the Underworld," I gasped hope growing in my mind, "However, Hades did say he was most assuredly dead," The hope wilted as a dark realization started to manifest.

"Where is he then?" I asked hoping my train of thought was wrong.

"I know you are smart enough to know the answer. You are not Athena's favorite for no reason. If he is not alive and he is not in the Underworld," His voice started to trail off, "you've been close to the only other place he could be."

This is true, I had put it together. I don't want to believe it, but the facts are all pointing at it. Percy was in Tartarus. Oh Gods, just thinking about when we were at the cavern entrance to the pit makes me ill, but Percy is down there. I don't even know what I was feeling at that moment.

"Annabeth, breathe," Poseidon said putting his arm around me. "I know you were very nearly dragged into the pit during your visit to the Underworld, but you need to be strong."

"What do you need of me?" I knew he was not here to just talk about the loss of his son. He was not stupid enough to come in Athena's cabin and casually chat with her daughter. He has a plan and I want to know about it.

"The Fates told me what was supposed to transpire. They told me the whole story of what was supposed to be your next 6 years," He closed his eyes, "the Gods will not survive the next threat let alone the one after that without Percy. I need to make you stronger and smarter to take his place. I need you to Iris your mother and get her to come here. She has refused any of my IMs since Athens."

My jaw hung open for a second, "Are you sure that's wise? She will probably try to kill you just for being in this cabin."

"I'll take my chances," He said half-smiling.

"Your funeral." I say as I stand up to grab a Drachma and create a rainbow

* * *

**A/N: The meeting between Athena and Poseidon occurs in the epilogue chapter. Some plot points I do not yet want to reveal will be exposed there, so it is my recommendation that you continue on with the story.**


	2. Family

**A/N: I would like to thank everyone who read the previous chapter. I especially want to thank those of you who reviewed the first chapter. I hope you all stick around for the next couple.**

**I realized I made a mistake writing the last chapter. I thought it was nighttime when Luke and Percy went into the woods in the book. Everyone was asleep when he was murdered, only Chiron and Annabeth knew. That's why no one outside the Athena cabin seemed to know why Poseidon was in there.**

**New A/N: So this is a brand new chapter written on January 15, 2015.**

**Disclaimer: Nothing has changed, I still don't own these characters.**

* * *

I never got the chance to tell Percy I took his advice and contacted my father. I knew that he would have been proud of me for attempting to patch things up with my mortal family. They were set to arrive and pick me up in a few days.

Sure, I was still excited, and sort of dreading, to see them again, but I was still mourning Percy who only died the previously night. Chiron had told me that he would make the announcement at breakfast. The next thing he told me shocked me. He said he was not sure if he should let the campers know that Luke was the murderer. Chiron not knowing or hesitating with information. That was something I had not seen before.

Breakfast came and went. Chiron made his speech about losing a true hero before his time. He let the assembled campers know that Luke did it. Cries of shock came from the Hermes table. The actual children of Hermes among them tried to rationalize it as a prank gone wrong. Chiron assured them that the pit scorpion that stung Percy was not prank. Even the Stolls nodded their heads in agreement effectively shutting up the table.

After breakfast I was inundated by campers offering their condolences and apologies for the betrayal of my best friend and the boy whom they all thought I would be dating soon enough. I'm sure I turned a bright shade of tomato every time one of the campers said the latter. I tried to argue that they were mistaken, but by the tenth Aphrodite camper I had stopped trying.

The only campers who asked what happened, or even had any inkling that I knew how Percy died were my brothers and sisters. They kept pestering me throughout or training sessions that I was forced to promise them I would tell them the story after the campfire tonight. Stupid thirst for knowledge inherent in all children of Athena.

I had decided to skip both dinner and the campfire as I was tired of the looks of pity I was receiving from the other cabins. They all knew how close I had been to Luke after arriving with him to camp five years ago and traveling for sometime it him and Thalia before. I was not going to completely miss dinner. I made arrangements with Chiron that the cleaning Harpies would leave out an enchanted plate and cup at my table after everyone went to the campfire. I conjured up a modest brisket, some grapes, and a few olives. I scraped half of my dinner into the hearth in offering to both Athena and Poseidon.

I finished quickly so that I could return to my cabin to prepare for the story I would have to tell my siblings shortly. Unfortunately for me, my siblings were very curious, but they also allowed for someone to finish a story before beginning to ask questions. I was in for a long night.

* * *

Today was the day. For the first time in over five years I would be living somewhere that was not Camp. I just hoped that Susan and my brothers would not hate me like they did all those years ago.

I tentatively started walking down Half Blood Hill towards my family's van that would take me back to Virginia for the winter. I glanced over my shoulder a couple of times figuring I still had the opportunity to change my mind and stay year round again, but I knew Percy would be upset with me if I did. I took one last look at Thalia's pine tree, said a silent goodbye to my old friend.

I had an awkward meeting with my family at the bottom of the hill, but the boys gave me mammoth hugs once they figured I would not bite their heads off. I chuckled softly trying not to let the warm emotions of my brothers embrace show. When they let go I hugged my father who surprised me by hugging back fiercely. Susan gave me the biggest shock of all. She initiated a hug with me and whispered that she missed me into my hair. I was too in shock to hug her back. I must have still had the look on my face when she felt I wasn't responding and pulled back. Her look of worry dissolved into a large smile and she hugged me again, this time I hugged back.

Seemingly hours later we had my bags packed, filed into the van, and drove off to Virginia. I prayed to any God I thought might be able to help me to actually let this work out this time.

* * *

Things went awkwardly at first. I would keep a little distance and Susan would watch me and frown a little. She tried to hide the frowns from me, but I was very observant. I sort of felt bad because I knew she was trying to respect my desire for space, but she wanted for me to open up and act like part of the family.

Honestly, I wanted to give her what sh wanted, but I knew as soon as the monsters started to attack again sh would blame me again. We would fight again and again. I did not want to grow close to them only for it all to fall apart again. I could not take that hurt again.

Months went bye. Winter faded into spring. No monsters attacked me. Strangely I had not seen a single monster the entire time I was in Virginia. The peaceful days led to me opening up to my family. I actually developed a chatty relationship with my father. We would talk about history and mythologies. I suppose it wasn't a traditional father-daughter relationship, but it was a relationship.

Matthew and Bobby loved having me around. They always wanted me to help them build things out of legos and take them to the playground. They found it funny that dad was unable to tell them apart after years together, but after only a few days I was able to tell the difference between them. Sometimes we would go to the park and play capture the flag with their friends. The three of us would be a team while their 15 to 20 friends were on the other team. Honestly, I could take them all on myself and win in less than 10 minutes, but I always held back just enough that the other team either had a chance or would win. Matthew and Bobby would be upset, but they were all smiles on the way home and for a few days afterwards.

My relationship with Susan was the most improved. After our rocky start I finally started to let her in. She became a rock for me to lean on. I told her everything that happened since I ran away at 7 years old. She was understandably shocked at my incredibly dangerous travels with Thalia and Luke. She cried with me when I told her about Thalia's last stand atop Half Blood Hill. She was worried when I started on my quest with Percy and Grover, but said she was glad I had friends with me who would never let anything bad happen to me. So was I, so was I. I debated a few minutes about telling her of Luke's betrayal and Percy's death. I didn't think I could put myself through that pain again. I trusted her. She seemed to genuinely care about me, so I told her and we both shared a good cry that night.

What happened to the Susan who basically ran me out the first time? Was she only like that because of the monsters and how young the boys were then? I did not want to think about the bad times. I wanted to relish the good times I was having now. In two months I would be heading back to camp for the summer.

* * *

As a daughter of Athena school was fun for me. When I first came, I had not set foot in a school since I was 7, so I had to lie and told them I had been homeschooled by relatives of my mother. Not that far off from the truth. They gave me placement tests to determine my level of education. Not surprisingly I tested so highly they skipped me a few grades, four to be exact. I was a thirteen year old senior. Needless to say the teasing was incredible, but I just ignored it. I needed all my concentration to fight through my dyslexia.

As the school year wore on I quickly made up ground and was in striking distance of being valedictorian. Of course I felt bad when I took over the position. The girl who I took it from worked her butt off for years. She was upset at first, but realized that I was apologetic and way smarter than she would ever hope to be. Especially when she discovered that I knew more than our Latin teacher and that I was actually teaching the class.

* * *

In the middle of May we had a surprise guest. It was a rare day when everyone was out of the house but me. I was finishing my AP Calculus II homework when there was a knock on the door.

"One second," I yell from the top of the steps.

"Hi, can I-" My words die in my mouth as I open the door and see Luke standing in front of me.

"Hello Annabeth, may I come in?"

I stare at him wondering if I can run up to my room, get my dagger, and plunge it into his chest before he can draw his sword.

"I come in peace," He smiles holding out his hands and pointing to the empty scabbard on his hip, "I just want to talk. I've waited a long time for you to be alone."

"Not stalkerish at all," I deadpan. Thoughts racing through my head. Choose Poseidon and Athena's plan, attempt to kill him now, or make up my own plan. I decide on taking the Gods plan for now. "Come in and have a seat," I point to the living room.

"I must say you are being surprisingly amicable right now considering what I did to Jackson."

I clinch my jaw and suppress the urge to beat him to death with my fists, "What do you want Luke?"

"Straight to business, I can understand that. I did betray camp, the Gods, and most importantly you."

Most importantly me? Hmm, I could work with this.

"So," he looks around the room taking in the piles of Legos scattered across the floor, "I have a proposal for you."

I eye him wearily, "Why should I trust you?"

"The real question is why should you trust the Gods?"

"What are you on about Luke? My patience with you will only last so long."

"Fiesty," he quickly replies, "Annabeth, remember when we first got to camp. Remember how Thalia died," I now started to glare at him, "Anyway, did the almighty Zeus lift a finger to help his only living demigod daughter? No, he could only be bothered to turn her into a pine tree after she died. How about Hermes sending me on a quest that Heracles did thousands of years ago. Loving father Poseidon not flashing down and stopping me from killing his precious little boy. We are nothing but pawns for the enjoyment of the Gods. The sooner you realize this, the sooner you can make your fate your own and not theirs."

"Luke," I started before he cut me off.

"Kronos is offering all of us forgotten sons and daughters of Olympus the power to choose our own fate. To show the Gods we will not be their puppets any longer," He paused and looked into my grey eyes, "I know Athena gave you a blessing of greater intelligence and wisdom. I can only hope that you will see that Kronos is doing what is necessary to save the world. Look what the petty squabble between Zeus and Poseidon almost escalated into last summer. The Gods would crush us and the mortals under their boot heels without a second thought."

"Luke I," Once again he cut me off.

"Join me Annabeth. With you at our side we will be unstoppable."

"Luke, let me talk or so help me," I shoot him a death glare. This is simply too perfect, "I don't know if I can ever forgive you for murdering Percy. You are my oldest friend," I pause for dramatic affect, "so I trust you completely. What you say makes sense. I just need time to process it."

He smiles, "take your time, but don't take too long. We have a major move planned for next month, and I want you involved."

"Okay," I smiled, oh this is just going to be too easy.

* * *

**Well I figured that I should write a chapter on how Annabeth joined up with Luke. I hope you enjoyed the reparation of Annabeth's family life.**

**Oh, why is it head cannon that her step-mother's name is either Susan or Helen? I never figured that one out.**


	3. Annabeth Chase and the Sea of Monsters

**A/N: This was formerly the second chapter and has been heavily rewritten, like 95%, to not only be a better read, but also more inline with the plot.**

**Rewritten on January 16, 2015.**

**Disclaimer: I do not have any stake in characters appearing in this story.**

* * *

It felt like a lifetime ago when Percy was murdered and I had a long talk with my mother and Poseidon. It felt like a lifetime ago when Chiron announced at breakfast that Percy had been murdered during the night. It felt like a lifetime ago when no one wanted to believe the new hero had been murdered and then heartbreak spread throughout the dining pavilion. It felt like a lifetime ago when I turned my back on the Gods and joined Luke.

The last eight months felt like a lifetime. I secretly joined Luke shortly after I graduated high school at age 13. Children of Athena rock, what can I say?

My family dropped me off at the base of Half Blood Hill two days after my 14th birthday. I decided to spend it with them. They were surprised that I wanted to spend nearly two weeks of summer with them instead of being at camp. I suppose I owed them a final happy memory of all of us together since I would probably never see them again.

I had a mission to complete. If I got caught I risked death or at very least banishment. I was about to commit a crime of unimaginable severity.

* * *

I waited for a few days until a new child of Ares arrived at camp. This would be my opening. That night after I made sure everyone in my cabin was asleep, I placed my Yankees hat atop my head and snuck out to Thalia's pine tree. I coated a dagger I stole from the Ares cabin in a thick blue goo that Luke gave me. The poison would slowly kill the tree over the next three weeks. More than enough time for me to accomplish my goals.

The next morning, the camp was awoken by an attack by a lone Colchis Bull. Luke wanted to send an entire herd, but I talked him down. A single bull would get our point across just as effectively (and less campers would die as a result).

Clarisse was one of the first to engage the bull in combat. the bull's flamethrower breath singed her hair and clothes badly, but her cabin was able to take it down after a long fight.

After the excitement died down, Chiron ordered everyone to patch up their injuries and head to breakfast while he checked on the barrier.

* * *

Chiron arrived in the dining pavilion nearly halfway through breakfast. He was carrying a vial of the poison he extracted from the tree and the stolen Ares dagger.

"Thalia's tree has been poisoned," He started slowly, "I have never seen such a combination of poisons used before. A border patrol must be organized and set around the clock. Clarisse, if you would set up and organize a rotation among your cabin mates and volunteers from the other cabins. I have to go to my study and analyze this poison. Annabeth, if you could join me once you settle your cabin into their daily activities."

A murmur of discussion soon sweeps through the pavilion. Words float between the tables, "Did you see that goop?" "Why was he carrying that dagger?" "Are we safe?"

* * *

"Ah, Annabeth, please come in," Chiron pointed to a small chair in front of his desk, "I know your mother gifted you with increased abilities. Do you know what this is?" He held up the vial of poison.

"If I had to make an educated guess," I started after quickly examining the vial, "I would say a combination of poisons from the Underworld. Maybe even Tartarus."

"My thoughts as well. The strange thing is that it seems this concoction was not made to rapidly kill, only weaken quickly."

I thoughtfully looked over the dagger, "That is odd. Was that dagger used to inject the poison?"

"Most likely," he scratched his scruffy beard, "I am not entirely sure what to make of this."

"Is there an antidote or ancient artifact that can cure the tree?"

"No antidote," he looked up at me dejected, "Some of these poisons have not been seen since Akhlys walked the Earth still. I was thinking of the Golden Fleece, but that has been lost for centuries in the Sea of Monsters."

"A quest then?"

"I am afraid not, we will need all the campers we can muster to protect our borders from attack. The monsters will smell the weakening of our borders and attack."

"What about just me and a Satyr? Poseidon gave me a few water powers," I offered, "I could protect the Satyr while he or she leads us to the Fleece."

He sat and pondered that for a long minute, "Very well. Choose a Satyr and leave first thing tomorrow morning. There is a small boat a half a mile east along beach that you can use."

I nodded and got up to leave, "thanks Chiron."

* * *

Three days out from Camp along the coast of South Carolina I killed the random Satyr I took with me. I did not even bother to learn his name. I sat 10 miles out from Myrtle Beach waiting for Luke and his cruise ship, the Princess Andromeda, to pick me up.

I had decided to take a quick nap while waiting. I awoke to my boat being lifted out of the water. Luke had finally arrived. He quickly ran up to me and enveloped me in a hug and kissed my cheek.

"Great work, did they suspect anything?"

"Nothing, they believe I am with them."

"Good, good. I still can't believe how well you fooled old Barnacle Beard and your own mother. I always knew you were so much smarter than your age would suggest. It almost seemed too easy." Luke looked at me trying to figure out if I had truly defecting to him.

"You and Thalia. You're my family. Thalia was betrayed by the Gods, and you're the only one I have. Would I side with the Gods or my family? Stop being so silly Luke. I'm tired of having this conversation with you every time we see each other." I kissed him on the lips.

"You did help that Jackson fool." He chided me.

I pull out of his embrace. "Well if I had known what you were up to, maybe I could have helped. My mother is the Goddess of battle strategy, and I have inherited quite a bit of that wisdom." I place my finger over her lips before he can retort. "Besides, it's not like she ever cared for me in the first place. She never visited me and only went along with Poseidon because he said they would never win this coming war without making me more powerful."

"And a costly mistake that was, my love. You could give even Athena a run for her money in battle strategy and wisdom now."

"Yes, now let us get that fleece before its too late to save Thalia. Or did someone forget they had me poison our friends' tree?"

He grinned sheepishly. "Yes, a couple hours and we should be close enough to let you enter the Sea of Monsters. The master will be most pleased when his return is hastened by the healing properties of the Fleece."

* * *

When we reached the entrance of the Sea of Monsters I got in my boat and put my Yankees hat on. Hoping that I could skirt the island that Scylla occupies without her attacking an empty boat. The boat will indeed be empty as I will be taking advantage of Poseidon's gift as well. I will hold onto the bottom of the boat as I can breath perfectly underwater now. That is the only power Luke knows I have from Poseidon and I plan to keep it that was for as long as I can.

I pass Scylla without the cursed nymph raising a second head at the boat. I pull the same trick shortly before approaching the Sirens island only adding an air bubble around my head to further insulate myself from their song. Within a day of being dropped off I reached Polyphemus island.

I considered walking straight up to the cyclops and stabbing him in the heart, but I thought better of it. Odysseus nearly blinded him, but he could still faintly see and smell me. That Satyr I had with me told me I had an extremely strong smell. Being a daughter of Athena my smell is not that strong, however, being further blessed by her and adding a blessing by Poseidon has made me smell like a monster all-you-can-eat buffet.

I figure I can recon the island while invisible to find the location of the fleece. I did exactly that and found the fleece surrounded by a flock of sheep. Something did not add up. An immensely powerful ancient object like the fleece only being protected by some sheep. No, I was missing something.

I didn't have much time to consider what I was not seeing when Polyphemus came across a rope bridge to feed his sheep… meat? Meat eating sheep. I'm glad I waited, better to not take stupid chances. I noticed that the sheep all went to where he threw the meat. Looks like I have to either follow him and get the meat basket or get him to take the fleece with him.

I suddenly remembered something about the stories of Polyphemus, "Hey Polly! It's your old buddy nobody," I yell from the woods, "Where's my fleece big guy?"

"No-nobody?" The fear and anger evident in his voice. Did he seriously forget that Nobody is a guy and my voice is undeniably female?

"Give me the fleece now or do you want me to poke out your eye again?"

That got him raging mad. He throws a could boulders in my general direction before grabbing the fleece and running to the bridge. I was one step ahead of him. Before he threw the boulders I was halfway to the bridge and got there shortly after him. His guard was down as he was running so I jumped onto his back and drove my dagger deep into his eye.

Polyphemus howled in pain and dropped the fleece. His hands covering his face. I slipped in under him and drove my dagger deep into his chest making him burst into a cloud of golden dust.

"Too easy," I mused picking up the Golden Fleece and heading back to my boat.

* * *

After another uneventful boat trip through the Sea of Monsters, I arrived back at the Princess Andromeda. I was greeted by a couple Dracaena who led me straight to Luke's quarters.

In the back of the room I saw an intricately engraved ten-footlong golden sarcophagus that held the reforming essence of Kronos. I handed the fleece off to Luke, "Excellent," he said, "How did you do against the cyclops?"

"Idiot son of Poseidon thought I was Odysseus," I shrugged, "if I was old kelp for brains I would be embarrassed by how stupid all of my children are. Seriously, do any of them have a _single_ brain cell between them?"

Luke laughs and lays the fleece over the casket. I swear the temperature dropped twenty degrees instantly.

"Chilly," He chuckled, "how long until Thalia's tree dies?"

I did some mental calculations, "About 5 or 6 days. How long are you going to keep that on there?"

He shrugged, "3 or 4 days ought to shave a couple years off his return. Speaking of, I have to go soon and see my mother."

I shivered at the thought of him seeing May Castellian again, "Why would you want to see her? It didn't go so well all those years ago."

"Just getting ready for his return," is all he cryptically told me as led me to the bed.

* * *

**Oh so much better than it previously was. I think only 2 paragraphs survived from the previous version. I know a lot more of the old chapter 2 survives in the new Chapter 4. I really need to edit better before I post stuff.**

**Sorry for the slight and implied Lukabeth. Seriously my least favorite ship ever. It's vital for the story though :(**


	4. Child of the Eldest Gods

**A/N: So this story is getting much longer than it used to be. This is the re-written and edited end of the old chapter 2 and all of 3.**

** Rewritten on January 16, 2015**

** Disclaimer: Yep, not Rick. Move along, move along.**

* * *

Now that the Golden Fleece had been used to accelerate Kronos healing, I could take it to Camp and restore Thalia's pine tree. That would restore the barrier around the camp perimeter and also restore Thalia back to human form. Thus completing my quest from camp and further setting Luke's plan into motion.

When I had returned to camp, I met with Chiron. Even though I joined Luke I had maintained residency at camp, not letting my allegiances known. He gave me a warm, fatherly hug and a congratulatory pat on the shoulder, "Well done child. Some day you will have to tell me the tale of how you beat Polyphemus by yourself, but for now, we must place this fleece onto the boughs of the the tree."

Poseidon told me that the Fates said Chiron should have been exiled from camp before this quest. He was supposed to be in Florida to assist Percy, Clarisse, Grover, and myself. The Gods did not trust him because Kronos is his father. Things were very different now.

He galloped up the hill, placed the fleece, and trotted back down to me, "Now we can only wait to see if the tree can be fully healed."

"There is no story to tell, by the way. I only did exactly as Odysseus did. I was Nobody. I suppose I still am," I told him and not waiting for a reply I went back to my cabin. I found my bunk.

According to Luke, Thalia would be restored to life within a day. I was feeling tired, stretched a little too thin, so I went to bed. Hypnos had been sending me dreams from the Fates for the past several months. Tonight was no different.

The montage of 'memories' started with Percy, a red-headed girl, and myself jumping out of a burning workshop in the mountains. We spread our arms as we fell, but we stopped falling shortly because we had some kind of winged backpacks on. We soared through the air until the wings started to come apart, just like Icarus.

The next scene was on what looked like the Williamsburg bridge in New York. It was badly damaged and I was fighting an army of monsters back to back with Percy. I saw another demigod in armor swing a knife down at Percy and I instinctually jumped between the blade and Percy. I immediately felt the affects of the poison on the blade. Percy defeated the demigod and held me close.

Then I was on a bed in a hotel room. I felt very weak and my arm was bandaged. Must have been shortly after that fight. Percy was with me and he was guiding my fingers to a spot on the small of his back. He looked to be around sixteen and his eyes filled with worry. He had goosebumps when my fingers landed on the spot he guided me to. His smile was infectious.

We were on Olympus next. Percy, Thalia, Grover, some emo looking boy, and all the Gods including Hades. Percy kept stealing glances back at me. Something happened that made all the Gods recoil in shock and surprise, of course it was something Percy said. He looked back at me again. My heart was pounding. Was that part of the dream?

The last part of the montage of 'memories' was me standing at the bow of some sky ship. We were descending on a Roman looking town. I was scanning the crowd gathering to see us. I saw him, Percy was walking out of what I think is the Senate building. He was wearing a toga with a purple sash. Was he a Praetor? His arms were around a cute young girl and a stocky boy laughing and smiling. My heart was doing acrobatics and I awoke in a cold sweat.

Poseidon and Athena have sent me on pretty much a suicide mission. Luke sent me on a mission to betray all of my friends. I had my own game. Puppet of the Gods be the occupation of Annabeth Chase. Was I even doing the right thing? Who was I betraying? Luke? The Gods? Myself? All of the above?

* * *

At dinner the next day, there was commotion from the border patrol near Thalia's tree. I got up from the Athena table and ran up the hill. Surprisingly I ran faster than Chiron at full gallop. Don't ask me how I did that, Hermes had not blessed me as far as I knew. I broke down when I crested the hill and saw Thalia laying in the roots of the pine tree. The good kind of break down mind you. I pull her out of the roots and wrap her in my arms.

I do the most un-Annabeth thing ever when she opens her eyes, I squealed, "Thalia!"

"Uhhh," real dignified Thalia.

"C'mon Pinecone Face, wakey wakey," she starts to look around and her eyes settle on me quickly. A flash of almost recognition crosses her eyes until it melts into confusion.

"Annabeth?"

"Yes Thalia," I smile.

"What's going on?" her confusion is almost palpable, "you're older."

I laughed, "Thalia, we need to take you down to camp and get you checked out. There's so much you need to be told."

Chiron and I led Thalia down to the Big House. From her wondrous expression at seeing the camp I remembered that she had never actually made it into camp 7 years ago. In Chiron's office we explained to Thalia what happened to her and explained what she missed since she became a tree. She took it all in stride. I was proud of my old friend.

My next mission was to convince Thalia to join with Luke and raze Olympus on her sixteenth birthday, which would be in a year and a half right around the time Kronos would be rising. Thalia may not have loved Zeus, but she by no means hated him either. He had sent her help in the form of the goat to guide her to Luke and later myself. He had led her to her shield, Aegis. Finally he had prevented her death by turning her into a pine tree to protect everyone at Camp Half-Blood forever. He may not have openly came out and said he loved her, but it was evident.

Thalia had been my best friend and sister when I was seven. Thinking about that made my task easier. I only had to believe that she would understand what my true mission is and go along with it. I could not risk openly telling her my plan. No, there are too many spies around. Spies for both the Gods and Kronos. I needed her to fulfill her part of the Great Prophecy. What better way to reach sixteen against all odds than dying, being turned into a pine tree, and being returned to human form.

I know Zeus would be listening in inside his cabin, so I persuaded Thalia to come to Poseidon's cabin. He had assured me that no matter what I choose to do, he would respect my decision and that I could use his cabin freely without him eavesdropping. I sat on what was once Percy's bed and she joined me.

"Thalia," I began, "about Luke. I am with him."

"With him? As in with him?," I gave a weak nod, "Annabeth, what Chiron said about him," her voice became small, "about what he did, how could you? You're 14, _he's 21!_"

"I know, I have to," I couldn't look her in the eye. Both because I knew she had a thing for him back then and because he is evil now, "it's the only way."

"The only way for what?" I felt her eyes examining me.

"Thals, I need you to trust me like you did when I was 7," I finally met her eyes. She nodded hesitantly, "I need you to join us. I have a plan. I can't tell you what it is until you agree and swear on the river Styx."

"Annabeth," Her eyes pierced into my soul, "you are my sister. If you need my help, all you need to do is ask."

"You won't like it."

* * *

After she swore on the River Styx to not tell anyone my plan, I divulged my greatest secret. One that I could not even think about when I was not completely alone for fear of being discovered.

That had been almost a year ago. Thalia left camp and had laid low on the Princess Andromeda except for some secret missions I snuck her out on. She was treated like a Goddess because of her role to play in the Great Prophecy. She would have no part in the next fight even if she had not been sent on a quest to recover the Bane of Olympus. She was here for me, not for Kronos.

* * *

Keeping myself in good spirits had been tough these past few months. We had captured Artemis and forced her to take the weight of the sky from my shoulders, I silently curse Luke for using me as the bait. We had learned to navigate the Labyrinth, found Daedalus' workshop, and the secret entrance to Camp Half-Blood hidden in Zeus' Fist in the woods. Our invasion was almost ready and within a day we would destroy the camp.

Luke picked me up and kissed me, "you did fantastic love."

I smiled, "Anything for you."

"No, seriously, without you we would be nowhere near this organized or battle ready. I'm sure Lord Kronos will offer you immortality once we win the war," he smiles at me. I smile back

"So, when is our Lord going to possess you?"

"Tomorrow, after we release Typhon from his prison," his smile disappears, "I'll miss being with you while he is in control."

I take his hand, "as long as we're together nothing else matters," I lean my head up and push up on my tip toes. He closes the gap and kisses me, "have you given any thought to my idea?"

"I'm not sure if he will go for it honestly. I understand the logic and wisdom in it. I see how it would help us immensely, but I'm just not sure he would trust you as much as I do."

"I understand. I will speak to him soon about it."

* * *

If I fail, we are all doomed. I could never let even a glimpse of my plan leak through my shell. Part of my gift from Athena was the ability to hide my true emotions. Not even a Satyr with an empathy link with me would ever be able to know what I was really thinking or feeling. That was good thing too because I was about to do the most horrible thing I could ever think of doing.

I went to the bed I shared with Luke. I was exhausted from planning the death of my friends. As soon as my head hit the pillow, I was out.

The dreams always came when I was stressed. Maybe they were a reminder of the importance of what Poseidon and my mother wanted me to do. Maybe they were additional torture for joining Luke/Kronos. All I know is that they are simultaneously beautiful and heartbreaking.

Tonight it seems I would only have two scenes play out for me. First, Percy and I are dancing slowly in some gymnasium. He looks incredibly nervous and steps on my feet a few times. I have something important I need to tell him. What is it? I can feel it bubbling under the surface of my dream self. Hunting? Something about hunting? I was thinking about joining the Hunters of Artemis! He stops me from talking when he notices something isn't right.

The scene shifts to… Olympus? A party in one of the courtyards. I look around for Percy. I find him being talked to by my mother. That can't be good. He turns his attention to me and she leaves. He asks me to dance with him since our last dance was interrupted. I smile and take his hand putting my other hand on his waist. We slow dance for some time enjoying each others presence.

These dreams are definitely punishment. When I wake up, I felt like sobbing, but I feel Luke's arms around my waist and his body pressed against mine. I had to restrain myself. No weakness.

* * *

**Honestly, I am sorry about all the Lukabeth. Especially because unlike all the high school fics I have Luke as his actual age. Gross.**

**Next chapter you will want to kill me, so I'm apologizing in advance.**


	5. March of War

**A/N: I know I'll probably get flamed or run over with the hate train for this chapter, but it is what it is. I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**Reworked on January 16, 2015.**

**Disclaimer: Still no ownership over the characters or story elements from the books.**

* * *

"Annabeth! What are you doing?" I close my eyes and turn towards the pained voice of my half-brother Malcolm. Blood streaming from a gash above his eye. His grey eyes shifting between hurt, confusion, betrayal, and denial. Who could blame him? The perfect daughter of Athena returns to camp leading an army of monsters pouring out of the Labyrinth.

I wave the cyclops off from killing him. I slowly walk towards the broken form, his sword arm is shattered and his right leg is bent unnaturally halfway down his femur. I almost grieve for him, but I can't. Not yet.

"I'm sorry Malcolm. If my plan works, your sacrifice will not have been for nothing. I hope you forgive me," I whisper into his ear right before I plunge my knife into his chest.

I hear Clarisse scream bloody murder. Hmph, that's all I am now, a murderer. I shake my head and turn to face Clarisse, "lay down your spear and I will let you live."

"Not a chance Chase," she spat at me. Literally spat at me, "you'll pay for this."

"Go away Clarisse before you say something I will have to kill you for," she charges at me, but is intercepted by my personal cyclops bodyguards.

While Clarisse was occupied, I scale Zeus' Fist to survey the battlefield. All is going to plan. The Apollo cabin has been flanked and routed by the Empousai. The Dracaena were finishing off the survivors of the Hermes cabin. I see Connor Stoll holding the lifeless body of his brother Travis. I had watched Travis rush headlong into a pack of Hellhounds that ravaged the Demeter children. He had been felled just feet from Katie Gardner. Silena Beauregard was a dozen yards away from the brothers crying over the body of Charles Beckendorf.

Silena had been our spy in the camp. Luke had told her to leave camp yesterday. I can only imagine that she told her boyfriend who would not leave. He is probably the only reason we did not wipe the camp out in ten minutes. My old cabin did some marvelous work in the short time they had to prepare. It took three waves of monsters before we finally broke their defenses allowing me to come up and supervise the battle.

It seems like there are a lot fewer campers than I remember. Most of the big names were still here, but I had not seen Will Solace and Michael Yew from Apollo, Ryan, Davis, and Michelle the three biggest of the Ares kids, Most of the Demeter kids who tended the strawberry fields, Pollux and Castor the children of Dionysus, or the older Athena children. They must have fled or they are hiding somewhere in or near camp.

* * *

Clarisse had defeated my bodyguards. She was about to ascend to my position when Jessica, one of my half-sisters, spoke to her. She looked up to me, glared, and joined Jessica escaping on the left flank with less than a dozen Athena, Ares, and Hephaestus campers. Clarisse was important to my plan, so I pretend not to see their escape from the inexplicably unassailed left flank. I smirk and after I no longer see those campers, I order a group of Empousai and Dracaena to cover the left.

Chiron was valiantly defending some injured Aphrodite and Apollo children. I slung my bow off my back, planted my quiver at my feet, pulled out an arrow, and set my sights on the centaur. I stopped my breath, pulled the arrow back, exhaled slowly, and let loose my arrow. Chiron looked up at me at the exact moment I released. Our eyes met and I saw understanding and pity in his eyes before pain took hold as the arrow found its mark in his heart. The great trainer of heroes erupted into a cloud of golden dust.

I sighed and descended the rock formation. Fires burned in the distance and bodies littered the forest as Camp Half-Blood was no more. The battle was now over. We 'won'.

* * *

"Annabeth Chase, approach." It was weird hearing Luke's voice, but Kronos doing the talking.

I bowed to the man sitting before me. "My lord, have you given thought to my idea?"

"It is an intriguing prospect. However, I will only act upon it if the battle goes awry. With the Gods distracted with Typhon, Poseidon warring with Oceanus, and Hades sitting out the fight I see no reason why we should not claim an easy victory against my children." Luke's body smiled with Kronos' glee at his all but assured victory.

"Yes my Lord. I still want us to be prepared should something unexpected occur."

"Luke thinks very highly of you and your planning. Yes, plan your contingencies. The daughter of Zeus has already failed me when her quest was easy. I shall not suffer any more failures from my armies."

I smiled, bowed, and left the presence of Kronos.

* * *

Thalia did not fail her quest. She delivered the Ophiotaurus to the Gods. We were getting close to hatching my master plan. I was almost giddy at the prospect of a second chance. Almost, I still had my appearance to maintain. I was an emotionless killer. Bringer of sorrow and destruction. I was everything I was not.

Over the 2 years I had been with Luke, I morphed myself into something unrecognizable. I killed my friends and family. I plotted against the Gods. I even engineered the release of Typhon. The endgame better pay off or I may never be able to live with myself. So much had been sacrificed already, there was no way I would let this plan fail.

I still had my ace up my sleeve.

* * *

Typhon was only two days away from New York City when Kronos fully gathered his forces for the invasion. Hundreds of Empousai, Hellhounds, Dracaena, and cyclops lounging around outside Jersey City. Even if there had been no mist, no mortals would have noticed any difference from normal.

Morpheus was preparing to put all the mortals on the island to sleep. Most likely we would only run into little resistance from the campers who survived and maybe the Hunters of Artemis. I knew batter.

Kronos set up his forward command post at Auntie Em's Garden Gnome Emporium. I never thought I would return here. Percy had one of his fine Seaweed Brain moments here nearly getting us turned to stone by Medusa years ago. I inwardly smile remembering my dead friend and his adorable idiocracy.

* * *

"Morpheus, begin your work. I want my armies to occupy this city unopposed by sundown tomorrow."

"Yes my lord Kronos" Morpheus hasty bowed and made a quick exit.

Kronos turns his head to me. "All goes according to plan. All the major Gods except Poseidon and Hades are occupied with Typhon. Poseidon and Hades will never abandon their kingdoms to help their siblings. I want you to command our western invasion forces. I will personally command the eastern forces. Silena tells me that is where the bulk of the defenders and this secret weapon of theirs are."

"Yes my Lord."

If only he knew. I take that back, if he knew, we would all fail and the Titans would reign supreme once more.

* * *

At nightfall, Morpheus put the entire city to sleep. It was eerily quiet except for the occasional Hellhound howl. A chill raced down my spine at the sheer unnaturalness of the calm enveloping New York City.

I led my legion of monsters through the Holland tunnel. Nothing opposed us inside the tunnel, so my forces relaxed a little. They believed that only the eastern approaches to Manhattan were being defended. I smiled, stopped a hundred meters before the tunnel exit, and waved the rest of my forces on. Once all of the monsters were out of the tunnel, Greek fire rained down upon them, utterly eliminating my troops.

I walked over to the far left of the tunnel and exited along the safe passage we agreed upon. I met Thalia with a huge smile and even bigger hug.

"Great job Thals."

"It is easy when you have a great strategist walking them into ambushes." She grinned at me.

I blushed a little and nodded. "So what's the situation?"

"All of your forces in the west have been routed. Jake Mason really outdid himself with the Greek fire. Clarisse is holding off the northern forces with 27 Hunters and 17 campers. She's not going to hold long, Hyperion is marching down on their position himself. I already ordered her to fall back to the primary fall back point. We need you up there ASAP to handle Hyperion."

"What of the east? Kronos?"

"Those statues you had us activate and Nico and Bianca's army of the undead are holding him back, but the exertion is wearing them out fast."

I nod in understanding. I had sent Thalia to recruit Nico and his sister, Bianca, shortly after I 'recruited' her. "Well let's get to Central Park. I have a Titan to kill."

* * *

Our Pegasus dropped down next to Clarisse.

She scowled at me, "Thalia told me your plan. I will still kill you later for what you did to camp. For now, what do you need from me?"

"Launch a volley of Greek fire and retreat to the secondary fall back point. If I fail to defeat Hyperion, retreat to Olympus."

She smiled at the thought of me dying in battle against Hyperion and nodded. I don't begrudge her hatred of me. I have done some terrible things in my service to Luke and Kronos. I deserve all the hatred anyone could levee at me.

I take Riptide out of my pocket and turn to Thalia. "Here goes nothing."

* * *

Out of the 200 monsters that had been part of Hyperion's forces, only about 75 remained. I stopped at the edge of a small pond waiting for him to approach.

"Where is your army?" He thundered as he walked to me.

"Ambushed. I lost everyone."

"How did that happen? Are you not almost the equal of your mother in battle strategy?" He said accusingly.

"Someone else must have been blessed by her as well."

"I told Kronos not to trust you. Do you really think you can lie to the Titan of the East? My light illuminates your falsehoods." He starts swinging his sword at my midsection while speaking.

I was prepared for this. I knew I would not be able to hide my shadows from the Titan of Light. Riptide met his blade allowing the momentum of his swing to throw me into the nearby pond.

"That was a mistake." I smiled at him.

Concentrating, I felt a tug in my gut, and the water began bending to my will. My gift from Poseidon. I will the water to form vortexes around Hyperion and the remainder of his army. Shredding the monsters into golden ash. A secret stash of celestial bronze weapons under the surface of the pond are picked up by my water spouts. I will the spouts to converge on Hyperion, lifting him into the sky, slicing him to pieces, and ending his threat.

I relax myself and let Poseidon's power leave my body. I slump to the ground exhausted. Thalia and Clarisse come to my side.

"Thalia take everyone back to the Empire State Building. Clarisse, I need you to stay here. I have something for you to do that you will enjoy very much." I grin at her.

"Okay Annabeth, see you on Olympus." Thalia hugs me, rallies the remaining campers and Hunters, and marches off towards Midtown.

"What do you want from me Chase?"

I smile at her. "To beat me up. I can't go back to Kronos without a scratch on me after losing my entire army."

Clarisse gets a huge smile on her face. "It will be my pleasure."

* * *

I let her wail on me for a good five minutes. She breaks my nose, cracks three ribs, and gives me a black eye before I stop her. Her smile just got wider and happier after each strike.

"Thank you Clarisse. I know you enjoyed that immensely. I just want you to know that I am sorry for all of this. I hope you will forgive me for what I am about to do."

She has a look of confusion just before she sees me uncap Riptide and slice her head off her shoulders.

* * *

**Yep, I welcome the flames.**

**What is Annabeth's big plan? What is this second chance she talks about? What is the back up plan with Kronos?**


	6. Death to the Rescue

**A/N: Well I think I'll start out with saying, wow Matt, just wow. Get someone behind a keyboard and they turn into internet tough guy. Go kill myself? A little extreme if I would say so. I'm sorry that you did not like how Annabeth is skirting a line between being Kronos most trusted Lieutenant and her mission. Also, those of you who wanted to see the confrontation between Athena and Poseidon in the Athena cabin, don't worry that is coming up in the epilogue. I could not put it in the actual story because then you'd pretty much know what Annabeth is doing and she doesn't want ANYONE to know fully.**

**Enjoy!**

**Reedited on January 17, 2015.**

**Disclaimer: No ownership.**

* * *

It is almost dawn before I arrive back at Auntie Em's. I'm struggling for breath holding my chest. Walking miles with cracked ribs is not my idea of an ideal late night stroll.

I reach Kronos and bow before him wincing in massive pain in my chest.

"Rise." He says and then points to some ambrosia and nectar, "Eat quickly and tell me why our assault failed." His voice was barely hiding intense anger.

I drink some nectar and scarf down two squares of ambrosia. The pain almost immediately stops.

"My forces were ambushed while leaving the tunnels and bridges. The ambush was so well concealed that I did not detect it. The few monsters that survived with me joined up with Hyperion's forces in Central Park. My Lord, Poseidon and Athena blessed another camper with their powers," I reach into my pack and pull out Clarisse's severed head, "Clarisse LaRue, daughter of Ares. I managed to defeat her in single combat after she killed Hyperion with a miniature hurricane."

"We shall avenge my brother with the destruction of Olympus! Typhon will arrive after midnight. I want Olympus razed before that. Do I make myself clear granddaughter?"

The use of my familial connection to him jolted me. Kronos smiled at my discomfort, "yes my lord. Perhaps we should activate my plan? Everyday the Gods survive is another day they could-"

He cuts me off with a wave of his hand, "I am not concerned yet. Go ready the next wave of monsters. Without this Clarisse, the remaining demigods should fall quickly."

"Yes sire. I shall not fail you again," Before I could bow and turn away, Kronos' brother, Iapetus, runs into the makeshift throne room and hastily bows before his brother.

"Brother! I have received news from Krios and Oceanus. The Romans are assaulting Mount Othrys. They are being led by a son of Jupiter. Krios is holding them off, but the Jupiter spawn is persistent."

Romans? Son of Jupiter? What was he talking about? "Lord Kronos, Romans?" I enquired.

"Ah, yes, your Gods decided to keep a very big secret from you. They also have demigod children in their Roman forms. There is an entire camp of Roman Legionnaires in San Francisco. One of their leaders is none other than Thalia Grace's brother, Jason." Thalia has a brother?

My shock at this revelation made a toothy smile stretch across his face. His head turned back to Iapetus and waves his hand, "Continue."

"Oceanus reports that Poseidon has abandoned his palace and is in full retreat with all his surviving forces. He wants to know if you would like him to pursue or occupy Atlantis."

"Good. Inform him he is to raze Poseidon's palace and then destroy Camp Fish-Blood. Any other news on my other son?" I just looked confused again at the mention of a Camp Fish-Blood, but Kronos just dismissed my questioning look at him.

"Other than his two children stopping our eastern assault with that army of the dead, Hades is still in his palace with his wife and her mother. There is no indication that he is preparing to enter the fray."

"Very good. Daughter of Athena, prepare our forces for the final assault on Olympus tonight. Do not fail me again." He stood up to leave the room

Iapetus and I bow to our Lord and depart.

* * *

I walk to my tent thinking about the fact that the Gods had hidden an entire camp of demigods from us. Just another example of how they did not trust us. Did the Roman know about us Greeks? No time to ponder such things.

I gingerly get into my cot. The ambrosia is helping, but my ribs still have not fully healed. I fall asleep as soon as my head hits my pillow.

I slept for 5 hours and oddly I had no dreams at all.

* * *

Our entire army emerges from the Lincoln Tunnel. Kronos himself at the head of the column with myself and Atlas at his left and Iapetus and Prometheus at his right. He had decided that he would march all of our forces to Olympus together. I knew it was simply because our previous assault had utterly failed and he did not trust any of his generals with the task.

We encountered no resistance until we reached the block the Empire State Building was on. The streets were emptied. No mortal vehicles or signs of the sleeping population to be found. Spectacular, Thalia did a great job of removing the civilians from potential harm. I still had a heart. If this plan failed, at least they would survive.

There was a massive barricade of overturned cars, buses, and trucks blocking the intersections with no visible guards. Kronos orders Iapetus and Prometheus to dismantle a barricade. They receive no opposition. We continue our march to Olympus as Typhon approaches Newark.

We see two small figures standing at the entrance of the Empire State Building. I know it is Nico and Bianca DiAngelo. The final stage of my plan was now in play.

"Surrender, grandchildren. You may have won a battle yesterday, but my force is far superior today. Typhon will be here soon as well. You are hopelessly outmatched."

Nico just gripped his sword and nodded at his sister. They grabbed each others hand and closed their eyes. Fissures opened up before us spewing dead soldiers from Native Americans to British Red Coats to the Dutch to Colonial Minutemen. Any and all soldiers who ever died fighting on or around the island of Manhattan were rising to defend Olympus with the children of Hades.

There were several hundred dead now. They had no chance still. They were still outnumbered almost 3 to 1. The distraction should be good enough until the main event I thought.

The children of Hades unleash their forces against our own. Celestial bronze raining down on our monsters from the enemy pistols and muskets. Hand to hand fighting breaks out after a second volley riddles our forces. The defenders were not very skilled in basic combat, probably the reason why they died in the first place.

It was slow progress defeating the dead. We took many losses, but our total effective fighting force was hardly affected. We forced Nico and Bianca into a semicircle around the entrance. Around 75 dead warriors remaining.

I managed to catch Bianca's eye quickly and send her a glare telling her 'now.' She nods almost imperceivable and whispers into Nico's ear. The young kid melts into the shadows leaving his sister already strained from summoning and controlling the dead to bear the brunt of controlling her remaining forces alone.

I order our Dracaena to apply more pressure on the left side. Bianca shifts her defenders to reenforce her left, doing exactly what I wanted her to do. I then send the Empousai to crumble her right side. Kronos smiles as our forces begin to breach her lines. I smile knowing what is coming in 3, 2, 1..

* * *

Oh Hades.

No, seriously. A giant fissure opened before us and a massive chariot was pulled out by a pair of skeletal horses. The occupants were none other than Lord Hades himself, his wife, Persephone, his mother-in-law, Demeter, and his demigod son, Nico DiAngelo. A wicked smile creased his oily face as he pointed his might spear in the direction of his father.

"Rise heroes of Olympus," he said in a commanding voice spreading his arms wide.

Warriors began erupting from the crevice they had come from. I recognized some of the first few from descriptions I had read, Achilles, Odysseus, Theseus, Atalanta, the original Perseus. He was emptying Elysium of the classic heroes. Wait. Not just the old heroes. I gasped at the sight of Beckendorf, Clarisse, the Stolls, everyone from camp that I murdered or led to their deaths, but no Percy. Hades did more than I expected, all the Heroes who attained Elysium were rallied.

The heroes of old were a sight to behold. Their fighting was so graceful and brutal. There were only around 50 of them, but each one tore through the monsters like a hot knife through butter. First they saved Bianca and turned their attention to the hundreds of monsters still surrounding them.

The Drakons were the only monsters holding their own. They were fighting four or five of the heroes each before one by one they started to fall. The Lydian Drakon was the last one standing, well slithering as it has no legs.

The Drakon used its massive jaws to rend several of the dead heroes, Odysseus the only one I recognized. Michelle was the only child of Ares I saw on the battlefield, but she was on the opposite side of the battle. None of the assembled heroes were smart enough to realize the only way to kill this Drakon was by the hands of a child of Ares.

I looked around for something, anything I could use to inform the heroes without alerting Kronos or any of the other Titans. I glanced at the sky for a second and did a double take when I saw a black Pegasus. I quickly prayed to Poseidon asking him to allow Michelle just a single minute of understanding.

Now or never, I thought. I concentrated hard on telling Blackjack to tell Michelle she is the only one who could kill the Drakon. I didn't think it worked at first until I saw Blackjack suddenly drop down to Michelle who was waist deep in Empousai. She looked at the Pegasus for a minute before nodding and disengaging herself from the western front.

It didn't take long before Michelle Vega, the last living child of Ares, stood victorious over the mound of golden dust.

* * *

I turned to Kronos. Pleadingly I said, "Lord, I believe it is time. We are being routed"

Anger ripples through his reply, "No, my son can not hope to defeat me. Typhon will be here any second now and we shall see how quickly he surrenders once the Olympian seat of power is destroyed."

Right on cue a glass shattering roar echoes through the abandoned canyons of the city. Typhon was almost on Manhattan. A smile crossed Kronos' lips as he summoned a mist that projected an image of Typhon stepping into the Hudson river. His joy was short-lived as a vortex of water envelops Typhon and dozens of cyclops emerge from the water carrying massive celestial bronze chains. In a matter of seconds Typhon is pulled below the surface of the water and Poseidon rises.

"Fool Oceanus! He ran not away, he ran to save his kin!" Iapetus bellows.

"We must act now! There is no time. The Olympians will be here soon." I yell at Kronos.

I hear a sigh escape his lips. His eyes are not solid gold anymore. Luke was in control of his body again.

"He is readying his powers now sweetheart," he said grabbing my hand. "He has never attempting anything like this with his powers, you could die." Tears begin to form at the corners of his eyes.

"It's a risk I've been willing to take to win this war." I said no longer looking into his eyes. My eyes take in the battlefield. The remaining campers and hunters had joined with the dead heroes of Olympus and were devastating our army. To the west a bright light grew quickly. The Olympians were nearing.

"I don't have much time left. Keep hold of my hand, he's almost rea.." His eyes turned pure gold again. His face creased slightly into a frown. He turned his head to me and a blinding flash of light enveloped us.

* * *

**No deaths this time! Where did Kronos take her and what is he going to do? Find out next chapter!**


	7. An Adventure in Time

**A/N: The penultimate chapter of this story! I hope you have enjoyed reading it as much as I have enjoyed writing it so far.**

**Re-edited on January 17, 2015.**

**Disclaimer: Do I really have to say I don't own these characters?**

* * *

I blink several times trying to get a bearing on where I am. As my vision starts to come back I notice I'm back at Auntie Em's with Kronos. His seething anger barely contained. Luke's body was glowing with cracks of white light erupting from him. He was close to burning out Luke's body. Even bearing the curse of Achilles, his body was breaking down under the strain of containing the essence of a Titan.

His plan was to crush the Olympians and destroy Olympus itself by exploding his essence from Luke's shell in the Gods' throne room. My poker face does not show how happy and excited I am at this moment. So close. I am so close to pulling this off.

"Daughter of Athena, are you ready to accept the gift of my powers?"

"Yes my Lord."

"You have been my most loyal demigod," he paused, "I had my doubts about you,but you have shown where your loyalty lay many times. Even more than the mortal whose body I inhabit. Do not fail."

"I would never dream of falling in my mission, Lord. Winning this war and destroying the Gods has been the only thing I've thought of for years."

"Excellent, prepare yourself. This will not be easy for you. You may burn up in the process."

"Be careful my Lord, remember that I am Luke's mortal anchor point. If I die, it may be a long time before you have the strength to rise against the Olympians again."

He huffed in annoyance, "do not presume to lecture me. If we fail I will rise again. The same can not be said of you," his smile was unnerving.

He stands straight up and raises his arms. A glow of yellow light starts to radiate before him. I remember to breathe as the sphere of power pulsates brighter and brighter until he drops his hands and the ball comes at me.

The pain is excruciating. Luckily it only lasts a moment. I feel it. Unbridled power. I sense time itself. I feel time bend around me. I feel the power burning through me. Yes, burning through me as in I felt my life force ebb, receding quickly. I did not expect this.

I had figured I would have time to learn how to control the power just like when Poseidon imbued me with his power. I would only have one shot at this before I knew my life would be extinguished.

I remember Kronos theorizing how time travel might work. Going forward would be easy, just like swimming with a current behind you. Going back in time would be akin to swimming upstream in the Mississippi river during a record setting flood. He said that the easiest way to go back would be to somehow step outside of time and jump upstream. It would not be far, but maybe close enough to send my message. He could never travel through time. He was too powerful. The primordial god of time, Chronos, would never allow him to interfere with the past or skip to the future. I, however, am just a little demigod. Unimportant in the grand scheme of things. About as significant to the Primordials as a mosquito would be to an elephant.

"I think I'm ready," my voice labored with feeling of my essence fading away.

"Take this, give it to me in the past. I sense my powers burning your essence. Do not fail." He handed me a note written in his own golden Ichor. I could not understand what was written as it was in a language I did not recognize. Did the Titans have their own language? Ugh, no time for my Athena side to probe.

"Yes Lord Kronos." I bow to the Titan and tense up. I close my eyes, take a deep breath, and hope I know what I'm about to do.

* * *

I try to clear my mind of the many doubts that suddenly sprang up. Was I strong enough to do this? Would I succeed or make matters worse? Would my note be believed? Would I burn myself out before I got to my destination? Would I be able to go far enough back? Was this even possible? What happens if nothing happens and I'm forced to live with everything I have done in the past few years?

I shake my head dispelling my lack of faith in myself and take another deep breath clearing my mind once again. This time it stays clear.

I close my eyes and envision myself stepping outside the flow of time. In my head I climbed out of the James river near one of Thalia, Luke, and my secret bunkers. The river was frozen in place. Not ice frozen, just stopped. I ponder why I'm hear of all places. Time is a river, or so they say. I suppose my subconscious was just manifesting this power in a way that I could comprehend.

Sure there were some good memories here like the time Thalia almost burned the bunker down boiling water for me to make tea or when we first dug it out and we all slept together, me being in-between both Thalia and Luke in their warm, accepting, dare I say loving embrace. No, I'm not here for any of that. There's something else here that I'm missing. Something my subconscious knows will help.

'Think Chase,' I scold myself and look around. 'Why here? What could posibl.." My inner monologue falls off as I see it and understand.

A hundred yards away is a tire swing, 'why swim when I can just jump upstream! Of course!' my thoughts putting it together.

I smile and run towards it noticing that the ground is moving but I'm not. I was at the tire swing, but the river had not moved. I theorize that even though I am currently outside time, I am still anchored to the spot in time I was at. If I jump in, will I just end up being where I was? Or is being on the ground anchoring me?

I get up onto the tire. My hands gripping the rope above the tire and my feet perched on the inner rim. I notice as I'm swaying slightly that the river is not moving with me. Aha! I pull my Yankees hat out of my back pocket and put it on instantly being invisible. I wouldn't want to scare anyone when I appear at whatever time I end up.

A smile on my face, I begin swinging the tire at an angle over the river. I put all my concentration on imagining the Athena Cabin at camp, hoping that I would end up there instead of back at Auntie Em's when I let go. Suddenly appearing in Medusa's lair would not be ideal at all if I accidentally go back too far.

I breath deep and jump from the tire at the optimal angle to get the furthest upstream. I get wet when I hit the water. I must jumped into a point of time before Poseidon blessed me. that does not bode well. If I lost my control over water, does that mean I will have lost my control over time when I go back into sync with the universe. Whatever it is, I can't think about it. I have a mission to complete.

Now the moment of truth, where and when will I end up. Still thinking of my cabin, I close my eyes and will myself back into the flow of time.

* * *

I blink several times trying to adjust to the darkness. Where did I end up? Actually, better question, when did I end up?

I stumble a little as my legs gave out on me. I managed to catch myself on a bunk before I crash to the floor. My body aching with weariness, the time traveling taking a lot more out of me than I could have anticipated. Luckily, the bunk I landed on was empty. From the looks of it, it had just recently been vacated, the blankets were pushed to the side and middle of the bed was still a little warm.

Where did the bunks' owner go? Stupid disorientation, my eyes have barely adjusted, and the room is still sort of spinning. I think I see bookshelves and worktables along the far wall. Yes! I must have appeared inside the Athena cabin.

After another minute, my eye sight finally adjusted to the dark. I was in my cabin and actually sitting on my bunk, but it was not my bunk yet. All of the personal items around belong to David, the head councilor before me. I was at least 6 years in the past. David had left camp in my 3rd summer.

I gasped aloud before quickly covering my mouth hoping no one heard me. I would have to wait at least 2 years before I could save Percy. At least 2 years to live with myself and all the horrible things I have done since he died. All the horrible, disgusting things like becoming Luke's girlfriend, tricking Artemis into holding up the sky, betraying camp by leading an army to slaughter them, shooting an arrow into Chiron's heart, and beheading Clarisse. Just to name a few unforgivable acts that eat away my thoughts day and night.

Without Kronos and his minions around I could finally think freely. Not have to guard my thoughts and feelings constantly. I am free. I am going to save my friend and future savior of Olympus. Yes, Poseidon told me the reason I needed to succeed. Without Percy Jackson the Olympians would fall to the Titans and then the Titans and humanity would fall to Gaea and the Giants. You know, nothing too important.

I need to find out what year and day it is and also figure how I would hide from the other campers, Gods, and more importantly myself until I would either reveal myself or find someway to complete my task unseen. Perhaps there is a calendar around. There was not one around when I first came to Cabin 6, and there wouldn't be one until I became councilor.

I started to look around when I noticed all the beds were empty and it was pitch black outside. Where was everybody? I quickly exit the cabin looking around for a dozen children of Athena. I jog up to the Big House and see a mass of campers up by Thalia's tree.

Thalia.. she would still be the tree now. I fight back an urge to cry thinking about the night we arrived at camp being pursued by the Furies and a pack of Hellhounds. The sky turned dark and stormy when Thalia took her last stand atop the hill to protect Luke, Grover, and me. When she was defeated, a massive bolt of lightning came down upon her near lifeless form. After the blinding flash, instead of seeing Thalia there was a massive pine tree where she had been.

Looking up at the sky, it looks a lot like it did all those years ago. The campers surrounding her tree and the five campers coming down the hill carrying three limp forms.. It struck me like a freight train. This was the night I came to camp with Luke and Grover.

Nine years, I went nine years into the past. Oh Gods, five years to wait. This just became a whole lot tougher.

* * *

**Nine years, just imagine what you could do if you were sent nine years into your past. I know there is so much I would change, but I know there is only one single thing I would want to change. It sure would be nice to not carry the guilt of pushing away and losing your best friend and love of your life. Well enough about me.**


	8. What's Past is Present

**A/N: I want to thank everyone who has read, followed, favorited, and/or reviewed this story. It means a lot to me people, so from the bottom of my heart, thank you.**

**Well this is the end of the story proper. There is still the epilogue which will tell the tale of the meeting between Poseidon and Athena in the Athena cabin. There you will see what the two Gods originally wanted Annabeth to do.**

**Re-edited on January 17, 2015.**

**Disclaimer: All elements of this story aside from the plot are not my own.**

* * *

Two years went by, not in anything resembling a hurry. I could not leave camp in case I was attacked and killed by monsters. I could not take my cap off because then I would have to explain who I was. I could not interact with any of my friends. This was worse than gaining Kronos trust. At least there I could talk to other demigods. Granted I hated them, but they were still other people to talk to.

I had not spoken since I arrived, the risk of alerting anyone was too high. Occasionally I would consider going to a deep part of the woods and find a Dryad to talk to, but still the risk. I am getting more and more isolated. Seeing my friends arrive at camp for their first time knowing I killed them in my past breaks my heart. Seeing my younger self idolize Luke knots my stomach in disgust. It makes me want to take off this cap, smack me across the face, and tell myself what a bastard he becomes. Tell myself how he stole my innocence. I shuttered at the thought of everything I had to do for him and with him. I did not cry then, I refuse to cry now.

Today would be a memorable day, actually it would be the most memorable day of the summer. Today a group of Party Ponies arrived to surprise Chiron for his birthday, anniversary of something, or some other unknown event, no one really knew. They arrived with barrels of root beer and tons of snacks. Anyway, to make a long story short, they partied hard. Root beer and Centaurs really don't go well together. Chiron had a bit too much and ended up parading around in a prom dress for a few hours. It took everything I had to stifle my laughter. My younger self was nowhere near as successful. It brought tears to my eyes to see how carefree my younger self seemed.

I needed to save her from my fate. There was no way I wanted her to go through the torture I had to endure for almost 4 years. I had to get her to save Percy Jackson.

* * *

Another year passed. My depression, loneliness, and boredom intensifying with each passing day. Months ago I began taking books from the Athena cabin library to entertain myself. To an extent it worked, but still seeing my friends train, have fun, and talk amongst themselves was deflating. I wanted so much to tell the Stolls how much I despised, yet secretly enjoyed, a prank on newcomer Katie Gardner. To join in on a game of capture the flag.

I had been living in a small clearing on the far side of the canoe lake near the edge of the protective boundary around camp. I stumbled across it one afternoon when I had to leave the cabin area because I was having overwhelming urges to take of my hat and join in a volleyball game between the Apollo and Athena cabins. Previously I had been staying in the Poseidon or Artemis cabins.

I made sure that the clearing was not visible to anyone who might wander too close. I arranged the shrubbery, bushes, and vines so that someone would have to literally stumble into my camp to find it. I made it as homely as I could by stealing a sleeping bag, some blankets, pillows, and clothes from the Hermes cabin. I grabbed a plate and cup from the dining pavilion. I was set on all the essentials except companionship.

And the misery returned thinking about having friends when I know I can not.

* * *

Two more years go by slow as all Hades. I have read every book in the Athena cabin twice. Fortunately, today was one of the days I had been waiting for. Tonight Percy Jackson would arrive at camp. If I had taken off my hat and gone into camp, it would be impossible to hide my smile. I was now so close to ending this.

What would I do afterwards? I am almost twenty one years old now. I have spent the last 5 years of my life hiding from everyone who had ever meant anything to me and spent four years before that betraying those very people. Would there even be an afterwards when I save Percy? Maybe I would just disappear like my gifts from Poseidon, Athena, and Kronos did. Perhaps nothing would happen and I would have to find a quiet corner of the world to live out the rest of my life in solitude.

I just had to hope that maybe I could just take off my Yankees cap and live the rest of my life here. Who knows, I certainly do not.

Anyway, the day dragged on until night finally descended. I took up a position sitting against a tree thirty yards from Thalia's pine. I had always been curious on how Percy managed to kill the Minotaur, so this would satiate my curiosity and also provide me with much needed entertainment.

I must say that watching Percy defeat the Minotaur certainly was entertaining, but also heartbreaking. He had told me about his mother, but seeing it happen. Wow, I didn't know how he kept going knowing how much he loves his mother.

I really never should have came up here. I found myself running over to help on several occasions, but always stopping myself before I get wrapped up in the event and accidentally change the outcome. I knew Percy could handle it on his own, but really would anyone expect me to sit calmly against a tree while Grover gets knocked out, Percy's mother is captured by Hades, and Percy himself is almost impaled.

I carefully walk behind Percy while he drags Grover down to the Big House. I smile as the young me comes over to help Percy. Just a couple months until the day my plan is complete.

* * *

So you may have been wondering exactly what my plan was. Surely I vaguely mentioned it a few times. I had Kronos or his goons around the majority of the time so I had to think it in such a way that it would seem like I was planning to undo a major defeat. Which was not a lie. I was planning on undoing a manor defeat, just not the one Kronos had ended up sending me to undo.

Poseidon had been adamant that his son was the key to the survival of the Gods and the entire human race. A belief that had been confirmed by a visit to the Fates from my mother. That night they both gifted me with greater powers, Poseidon gave me control over water and Athena gave me greater wisdom and capacity for understanding.

I did not know what I was going to do until one afternoon after Percy had been murdered Luke came to visit me. He wanted me to join him in raising Kronos. I immediately saw an opening and the beginnings of a plan coalesced. I would do anything and everything to force myself into Kronos' inner circle while sabotaging his efforts when it would further my goal of getting him to focus his powers into either letting me send a note into the past or send myself. Luckily, Luke was so ready to accept me that he did not see just how much I was playing him. By bringing myself into a relationship with him, I blinded him with his love for me. That love also affected Kronos when he took control of Luke's body. Making my task easier.

The most difficult task had been accomplished, here I was 4 years in the past. I just needed to stay hidden until I could get past Annabeth to go rescue Percy. I need to make sure Luke thinks he has killed Percy, so I could not stop him from setting the scorpion on Percy. I remember the scene of the attack, Percy was downed not far from a creek. Get him into the water quick enough and the future would be saved.

* * *

As the time passes, I forgot just how much disdain I had for Percy after he was claimed by Poseidon. The look on my face when that trident appeared above his head as a priceless blend of wonder, disgust, and shame. I just smiled at my younger self and thought, 'just wait Chase, you will get over that hate.'

Seeing them walk off with Argus to start our first quest, I couldn't help but be amused by the look on my younger face. She had so many emotions swirling on her face, which was highly unusual for someone who guarded her feelings so much. That was just the affect Percy Jackson had on me then. I would start the quest irrationally hating him and end the quest with an almost full blown crush.

I had wanted to go with them, but I knew my presence would only attract monsters. Two powerful Athena children and a son of the Big Three? We would wish that the Furies were our biggest problem. So, I ended up just following Luke around even after they came back from the quest. Several times I followed him to Zeus' Fist where he disappeared into the Labyrinth. One time he came back with a small box labeled 'Triple G Ranch' and I knew that was the scorpion. It was almost time.

I remember what I was doing the night he died. I was reading my Ancient Greek architecture book after lights out because I could not fall asleep. I still remember what page I was on when I felt something was wrong and snuck out to the woods. So I wrote a note telling myself to go to the creek and pull Percy into the water a few pages before that point when younger me was off teaching Ancient Greek to some of the younger kids.

That night, I followed Luke and Percy into the woods and watched from thirty feet away as they talked and drank Cokes. Then it happened, Percy figured out Luke betrayed the Gods and him. Took him long enough, I didn't call him Seaweed Brain for no reason. Luke then called for his monster and the pit scorpion appeared. At Luke's command crawled onto Percy ready to sting.

I got ready to act should my younger self not get here quick enough. One way or another, Perseus Jackson was going to survive. I would much rather have young me save him, less questions would be raised that way, but I would do whatever is necessary.

I see the pit scorpion strike and I faintly hear the younger me calling Percy's name close to the cabins. She should get here just after Luke goes away. Satisfied that Percy will be saved, I head to the Athena cabin to grab the note and destroy it. I smiled the whole way there hearing young me calling for Chiron.

Everything was going to finally going to work out.

* * *

**So there's that. I left the fate of older Annabeth open because I am MAYBE considering writing some stories involving her following her younger self and Percy or maybe others from Camp around. Let me know via review or PM if you have an idea you'd like to see.**

**I hope you enjoyed the main story and don't hate my older Annabeth too much for her actions in the previous chapters.**

**Thanks for reading and see you on the flip side.**


	9. Epilogue

**A/N: So I had gotten some requests for the meeting between Poseidon and Athena from chapter 1. I always intended to make it as the epilogue chapter anyway. It didn't turn out how I originally envisioned it. Maybe I should have written it when I wrote the first chapter and not halfway through the 5th chapter. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it.**

**Re-edited on January 17, 2015**

_**New A/N: This is not a new chapter. The new chapter is actually chapter 2, but I would advise everyone to re-read the whole story if you had previously read it before the date above. I have gone through and re-edited or completely rewrote several chapters. It is now a much better read.**_

**Disclaimer: I am not lucky enough to own any of this.**

* * *

**Previously:**

* * *

_ "What do you need of me?" I knew Poseidon was not here to just talk about the loss of his son. He was not stupid enough to come in Athena's cabin and casually chat with her daughter. He has a plan and I want to know about it._

_ "The Fates told me what was supposed to transpire. They told me the whole story of what was supposed to be your next 6 years." He closed his eyes, "the Gods will not survive the next threat let alone the one after that without Percy. I need to make you stronger and smarter to take his place. I need you to Iris your mother and get her to come here. She has refused any of my IMs since Athens."_

_ My jaw hung open for a second, "Are you sure that's wise? She will probably try to kill you just for being in this cabin."_

_ "I'll take my chances," He said half-smiling._

_"Your funeral." I say as I stand up to grab a Drachma and create a rainbow_.

* * *

**Continuation:**

* * *

A laugh was his only reply as he waved his hand to create a fine mist in front of the nearest light

Think quick Annabeth, you do not want to have a god fight on your bed tonight. How will I keep Athena from murdering Poseidon. Maybe I could just ask her politely or swear not… oh that's perfect. I smile for a second.

"Thank you," I turned to the rainbowed mist and throw my coin in. "O great goddess Iris, please accept my offering and show me the Goddess Athena on Mount Olympus."

The mist shimmers for a second before revealing the black braids of my mother's hair. Before I could say anything, she turns around, and her piercing grey eyes lock with mine.

"Daughter," she says curtly, "to what do I owe the pleasure of an IM at this late hour?"

"Mother, there is someone at your cabin who is asking for your presence."

"Who might that be?"

"Promise on the River Styx you will not fight him and hear him out," I patted myself on the back mentally at my brilliant idea.

"Do not test me daughter," her voice getting dangerous with annoyance.

"Mother, just do it, please. It is important." I plead with the wisdom goddess.

"Very well. I, Athena, daughter of Zeus, promise upon the River Styx that I shall not fight with the visitor to my cabin." Distant thunder is heard through the IM and seconds later outside the cabin.

"Poseidon would like to have some words with you," I watch as her face instantly turns into a scowl trying to hide the fear that I knew was growing on my features.

"What is that eel doing in my cabin?" Her voice booming with anger as she swipes through the mist on her end.

"Well, that went well." Poseidon smirked just before my mother appears in a blinding flash.

"Be aware, the only reason I do not kill you where you sit is that my daughter had me swear on the Styx not to fight you." My mother says to Poseidon while shooting me a glare that could melt faces. "Speak quickly so that you may leave the home of my children and that I may defeat you in battle."

"Athena, niece," My mother cringes at the mention of her familial relation to her most bitter enemy, "I came here because I need your help with something. As you may or may not know, my son was murdered tonight by a son of Hermes."

"Yes, I know of the slaying of the Jackson child. I will not help you take revenge upon Hermes," Her eyes narrowed on the lord of the sea.

"Ah, see, you misunderstand. I am not here to foster a grudge with Hermes over something he had no control over. This is a new age, we need to move on from being petty and cruel."

With that statement my mother is visibly surprised, her stance relaxes a little, and she becomes more attentive. Obviously she did not expect the Lord of the Sea to have any wisdom.

"I have an idea, but before I tell it to you, I want you to visit The Fates and ask them to reveal to you what they showed me. You may not believe me if I tell you, so it is essential that you know how vital this is."

Hesitantly mother looks at me. "Make sure he does not touch anything in here. I will be back shortly."

I avert my eyes right before she flashes away to meet The Fates.

"Annabeth, just to let you know, I am going to be asking a lot of you. We are going to need you to be the hero Percy was supposed to be."

I nod slowly not knowing what to say and hoping my mother gets back soon.

"I want you to have this," he hands me a pen. Not just any pen. Percy's sword, Riptide. "Even if you choose not to help, at least a good person and hero will be served by it."

I looked in astonishment at the pen and had no words to say. Poseidon blindsided me and left me without words. Truly a first in my life.

* * *

A half an hour later of uncomfortable silence later, Athena returns. She appears to be deep in thought. Poseidon wisely stays silent until she is ready to address him. Several tense minutes tick by.

"I never thought he would be that important. The doom of the world on the shoulders of one boy, twice," she spoke softly. She then looks at her uncle apologetically. "I am sorry for my irrational hatred of your son. I despised you so much that I placed it upon Percy, especially with his budding friendship with Annabeth. None of this was wise of me."

"It is alright niece, but now is not the time to work on our differences. As The Fates have shown you, we need to do something. I was thinking of giving my blessing to Annabeth. She would have the same powers as my son did and freedom to enter or use my domain as she sees fit. Of course I would never impart this gift without your consent, or Annabeth's for that matter."

I was shocked to say the least. Poseidon wanted to make me his champion. Even stranger, my mother had no reaction to his request. Almost like she had known he was going to suggest it.

"That is not all we must do to ensure she is strong enough to assume Percy's place in the prophecy. Her own gifts from me need to be magnified. There is more than that that will need be done, but it can wait until after the first crisis is resolved." She turned to me and spoke, "Annabeth, do you understand what we are asking of you?"

"Yes mother." I nod before adding, "Poseidon wishes for me to become the savior of Olympus."

"Not just that. I want to make you the most powerful demigod ever. Even more powerful than Percy was destined to be. The Fates showed us that you and Percy saved Olympus as a team. You will need to do everything yourself without anyone to lean on like Percy would have been able to do with you and vice versa. Are you willing to take on this new doom? Be aware this may be a fools errand trying to change your fate to include Percy's."

"I understand Lord Poseidon. I may not succeed or even survive, but if I do not try we will all die anyway."

"Daughter, I am very proud of you. Your maturity in handling this situation is beyond your few years. I will impart to you wisdom and battle strategy that will make you close to my equal. Also, no one will ever be able to read your mind or deduce your actions unless you want them to. Secrecy is your greatest weapon. Never let anyone know of your new abilities until you have to use them."

"Thank you mother. Before either of you improve me, I would like to ask that you both trust me to do what i feel is necessary and not interfere," I meet each of their eyes as I speak. "Maybe there is a chance that I will come up with a strategy that neither of you saw."

"Of course. It is only right after what we are asking of you. You must do what you feel you must. Right, Athena?" He glances at her.

She does not answer at first, thinking it over. "Very well."

I try to project confidence in my smile, but I know the Gods here see straight through to my apprehension and doubt. "Let's do this then."

* * *

**At the same time as the meeting in the corrected timeline**

* * *

In my little clearing I was celebrating my victory with a glorious feast. If you consider a can of coke and bag of Doritos taken from the Hermes cabin as a celebratory feast. It didn't matter to me. My younger version would not have to live through the torment and isolation that I made myself suffer. She would not lose her innocence to a pig like Luke and then herself to the monster she would become. That was a victory without comparison to me.

A flash of light came from behind me, "I knew it was only a matter of time," I sighed. "Hello mother."

"Take off your hat Annabeth."

I turned to face her and took off my birthday present from her all those long years ago, "How long?"

"I have known of your presence since your arrival. I had already taken an interest in the Camp right before you arrived. I felt a disturbance in my cabin and found you there. In the moment it took you to orientate yourself I had read your mind and blessed your hat."

I stood a little dumbfounded, "And you did not come to me? All these years utterly alone and you knew about me? Do any of the other Gods know about me?"

"Before you get too upset," she started in a calming voice, "you should know that I could not interact with you. It would have drawn undue attention. Father would have destroyed you if he gleamed your purpose her. No one other than Poseidon knew of your existence. By leaving you in isolation, I was protecting you."

"It still doesn't make it right," I grumbled.

"I know daughter," Athena did something unexpected. She sighed and sat down next to me. "Know this, it was one of the hardest things I have ever done not coming to you. I saw through your mind how important that quest was. I would have liked nothing less than to support you during the lonely years. Just know that I am exceptionally proud of you, Annabeth, after all you suffered, you suffered even more to right a grievous wrong."

Then she did another completely unexpected action that made me smile and cry. Athena, Goddess of Wisdom, hugged me tightly.

* * *

**And that is officially the end. Thank you for reading through to the end.**

**Thank you for reading. Have a spectacular day :)**


End file.
